


Everybody wants to be a Pendragon

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: The council would really like the Pendragon siblings to settle down and behave. It's not gonna happen.





	Everybody wants to be a Pendragon

“Surrender, bandit.” The knight pointed his sword toward the young woman who was covered in dirt and mud, carrying a bag that bore the royal seal.

“Yeah I’m not gonna do that.” She smirked. Before the knights in the patrol knew what had happened she had unsheathed her own sword and the fight began. Blades clashed against each  other for several minutes before she got one of them on the ground, her sword at his throat.

“Pathetic,” She sighed, as she heard more footsteps approaching.

A boy emerged from the forest. “Perry! Why can’t you just tell them who you are?”

A girl followed shortly after him. “Sorry, Per, I couldn’t stop him.”

Both the girl and the boy were immediately recognizable to the knights. In their fine clothes and with their familiar dark hair and high cheekbones, there was no mistaking the royal twins. They turned their eyes back to the first girl, Perry, and saw, beneath the dirt, the golden hair and sky-colored eyes of the eldest princess, Peregrine.

“It’s more fun to test them, Gyr. Gotta keep them on their toes. You never know when a real threat might present itself.” She lowered her blade and offered the knight a hand to help him up. “Plus I knew the newbies were on this patrol today. They’re too easy. Not the worst I’ve ever fought, but you boys need more practice.”

“What are you doing, young lady.” Shouted a man who was nearly out of breath. “What would your fathers think. Look at you. This is no way for a princess to dress or behave. You’re not a child anymore. It’s long past time for you to stop running about in boys’ trousers and start acting like a proper noblewoman.”

“Fuck off, George!” Peregrine whined. “You know damn well my fathers don’t mind how I dress or act.”

“You are coming back right this minute. The envoy from Oscia will be here this afternoon and you need a good scrubbing if you’re to look presentable.”

Peregrine rolled her eyes and sighed heavily but followed the servant back to where they’d left the horses. Her siblings smiled and waved to the guards before following.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Oscia was a small kingdom a good distance away from Camelot with a large population of magic users. They had been a firm enemy during Uther’s reign, but were finally willing to talk.  It was not a large delegation that arrived, just the Queen, her son, and a small group of others. Travel through Albion had become much safer in the fifteen years since Arthur’s ascension. Tensions between kingdoms had relaxed without the tyranny of Uther looming.

When they rode into the courtyard the royal family of Camelot stood there to greet them.

“Queen Duraina, it is a honor to finally meet you.” Arthur assisted her in dismounting her horse.

“I’m honored as well, King Arthur. Allow me to introduce my son Prince Erenell.”

“And this is my husband, King Merlin, and our children the princesses Peregrine and Kestrel, and Prince Gyr.”

“We have brought a gift, from the mountains of Oscia.” Duraina announced as her son stepped forward with a box. Merlin opened the box and gasphed.

“Oh my gods! Arthur! It’s a dragon egg! How did you find one?”

“A few dragons escaped King Uther and took up residence in the mountains. They insisted that we bring this egg to you, dragonlord.” Erenell said, charmingly.

A few more pleasantries were exchanged before both family began to make their way into the castle. Erenell stopped Peregrine before she could follow her siblings and fathers. She smiled politely despite wanting to punch him as he stood in the doorway.

“I do no think I have ever seen a creature as lovely as you, my lady. Would you perhaps like to show me to my chambers.” He took her hand and kissed it. She slapped him with the other hand. Then she twisted his arm behind his back.

“I am not a damsel in distress and I am stronger than you.” She hissed in his ear before sauntering back to her chambers to get out of the wretched gown she’d been forced into. She hated visits from other kingdoms. Her fathers couldn’t care less about whether she was dressed ‘properly’ for a princess usually. Even they rarely got dressed in full regalia. It was only when they were hosting other royals that she was expected to look the part. Unfortunately she had grown a bit between the last state visit and this one and had forgotten to have her dresses tailored.

None of the Pendragon siblings were what the councilors had hoped. While her brother and sister may dress the part more often or more willingly than her, they did not live up to the hopes of those old men. Kestrel looked every bit the princess she was. Only 14 and she already held herself with the poise of a queen; at least she did until she opened her mouth. She was far too involved in the politics and policy making of the kingdom for a girl, they thought. Gyr was too quiet and reserved. He’d never raised blade in his life and had no desire to. He prefered to hole up in some forgotten nook with a book. He was not the future king the councilors hoped for. He didn’t even like to talk to new people without at least one of his sisters there; he’d never be able to hold court.

Peregrine ran her hand over the armor that had been returned to her room, newly polished, while they’d been greeting their guests. It’s existence alone infuriated some of the older councilors. They did not approve of a girl training as she was. The younger councilors, the ones her fathers had appointed, didn’t take issue with it, or either of her siblings. Her fathers rarely spoke of the time before, when Uther had ruled, but from the attitudes of some of the councilors he’d appointed it was clear to see that things had been very different.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Gyr watched as Kestrel was spun around the dance floor by John, the son of his fathers’ knights, Leon. He was nearly a year younger than them, but was taller than him. Gyr liked John well enough, they just have very little in common. John was training to be a knight like his father and he was good at it. He was his father’s pride and joy. Gyr sometimes worried his father, Arthur, was secretly disappointed that his only son was not following in his footsteps, but he just wasn’t built for it. Gyr took after his other father much more, lithe and wiry, and he knew he’d never feel comfortable in to company of the knights with their bawdy jokes. That was Peregrine’s place, as much as the council disliked it, no one could deny his sister was a gifted swordswoman. Gyr wondered what the new baby would be like.

His father’s loose shirt hid the pregnancy well as he danced with Arthur, but they’d told him and his sisters about it. Arthur was a mess. The Knight said he hadn't been like this the other two times. Leon let it slip that Arthur’s mother had died birthing him. Gyr didn’t worry about Merlin. His father was strong and healthy and while he might not be as young as he once was he wasn’t all that old. His sisters weren’t really the mothering type, but Gyr couldn’t wait to hold his baby sibling in his arms and help care for them.

Not for the first time he wondered if he’d inherited Merlin’s ability to carry a child. It wasn’t something he could test like his magic. Besides he was too young for a child. Still he hoped that maybe someday...

Kestrel laughed as she danced with John. He was a good match, Gyr thought, the son of a nobleman. The council might have prefered a prince from another kingdom to form an alliance, and they might still get it. They were young. It was just dancing and a few kisses snuck behind curtains. But certainly there’d be no objections should they marry.

Across the hall he saw his other sister dancing stiffly with Erenell. Gyr laughed to himself. That boy would lose his hand if he didn’t keep it at her waist. He knew she was only dancing with him on the urging of some councilmen. Peregrine just was not made for dancing and quiet talk. She was rough and bold, a force to reckoned with, everything a good Lady was not. Some of the old advisors blamed Merlin’s blood for her additude. After all he’d been born a peasant and many of them still disapproved of his fathers marriage, especially as Peregrine had been brought into the world before they were married. But they knew to keep their mouths shut. Arthur would not hear a word against her or Merlin.

“Would you dance with me?” Gyr turned to the voice. It was Adette, Gwen and Lancelot’s daughter. She was a thing of beauty and, in the eyes of the council, a decent match for him, but he’d grown up with her and his tastes took after his father, Merlin’s. She was, however, his dearest, friend and knew all this.

“I’d love to Addy.” He took her hand and led her to the floor.

It took all of five minutes before Peregrine had zapped Erenell and stormed off. Erenell started to follow, but he was stopped by the glare of several knights. Instead he returned to his seat and sipped his wine. Adette and he laughed at the scene.

“He’s going to regret touching her butt.” Addy giggled.

“I think he already does. She’s not done with him though.”

“He’s not gonna know what hit him tomorrow.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

“Good luck today.” Gyr smirked at Erenell as he fished having his armor fastened.

“You won’t last a minute.” Erenell snarled.

“Oh, you’re not fighting me.” He slipped away leaving the other prince confused and made his way to his seat next to his twin to watch the tourney.There were several matches before Erenell’s and Gyr wasn’t paying much attention. He’d never much cared for tourneys with swords. Sometimes they had magical tourneys. Gyr was decent at that, but still his magic was different from the girls’. It wasn’t really meant for fights. No his magic was best suited to healing wounds and illness or helping flowers grow. That didn’t bother him, really.

Peregrine handed Erenell his ass in the fight and he was none too pleased. Nevertheless a treaty with Oscia was signed and within a week Queen Duraina and Prince Erenell had headed home. There would not be much time between their departure and the arrival of the envoy from the next kingdom. Though each kingdom said they were there for a trade deal or treaty, each brought their princes and princesses. It was clear that they wanted to marry their children into the Pendragon line. None had much luck. Kestrel was head over heels for John. Peregrine didn’t even want to speak to any prince she could beat in battle, which, so far had been all of them. And no matter how many princesses were thrust at him my their parents Gyr would never love them.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

While his sisters sparred each other magically in the courtyard below, Gyr helped his father, Merlin, with his potions. He wasn’t actually helping all that much, just sitting in the window while his father worked.

“Father?” Gyr asked.

Merlin hummed in response not looking up from his book.

“Can I...Do you think I…,” Gyr took a deep breath as Merlin looked up, concerned. “Can I get pregnant?”

Merlin’s face paled. “Do you think you are?”

“No! No! I just wanted to know.” Gyr was bright red.

“I don’t know. It’s possible you can. Are you worried about it? Is there someone I should know about?”

“No,” Gyr sighed. He wished there was. “it’s just something I’ve been wondering. How did you know you could?”

Now Merlin was red. “Honestly? I didn’t know until I already had a bump.”

“What did Father think.” Gyr laughed slightly.

“He didn’t know. He found out the day Peregrine was born.”

“But how didn’t he know?”

“We weren’t together then. Magic was still punishable by death. I did my very best to hide it. I laced myself into a corset day after day and ate a little as could. It’s a miracle we both survived it.”

“I knew you weren’t married, but you weren't even together?” His fathers had always said they’d loved each other from almost the day they met.

“No, but it’s not important. He loved Peregrine from the moment she was born and had loved me long before it. We just hadn’t gotten up the nerve to talk to each other.”

“Then how’d you get pregnant?” Gyr knew he probably shouldn’t be asking such questions, but he was curious.

“Celebration and wine.” Merlin sighed. “What brought up these questions?”

“The baby. They’re not even here yet and I love them.”

“Ah. Your first case of baby fever. Don’t worry, Gyr you’ll have some of your own one way or another. But not now, not for a few years, please. Though it’s not you I’m most worried about.” Merlin glanced out the window to his daughters.

“Kes? She’s not stupid.”

“You don’t have to be stupid to get knocked up.”

“No, but you were.” Arthur appeared in the doorway. He sat down next to Merlin and kissed his cheek. Gyr took this as his cue to leave. “Who’s knocked up? Well, other than you.”

“No one yet, love, but Gyr’s got baby fever. And really only a matter of time before Kes and John have to be married. Hopefully we have a few years on that though.”

“He’s kind of young for that isn’t he?”

“It’s our baby. Were you around anyone pregnant when you were in the middle of puberty? No. It messes with you sometimes.”

“He have his eyes on a girl or just in the abstract?”

“Arthur I really don’t think he’s ever going to have eyes on a girl.” Merlin laughed and Arthur joined him.

“I know, but you should hear the councilors complaining about how Camelot will need a Queen.”

“It’ll get one. Gyr may be our son but he doesn’t want the crown and Peregrine can’t be bothered with politics. Someday it’ll be Kestrel on the throne.”

“I know that and you know that and pretty much anyone who has met our children knows that but some of those men’s skulls are just so thick. I spent the morning being harassed by them urging me to start looking for a well-bred girl to marry him to.”

“He’s 14!”

“My father started throwing suitors at me at 12. They don’t expect him to actually marry her for years, just that we sort out who he will marry when he does. I don’t think we have to worry too much about Kes though I’m pretty sure Leon’s got John thoroughly terrified of bastards. And Peregrine will slit the throat of any man who tries to hold her hand.”

“Well I’m fairly certain you can’t be a Pendragon without being a pain in the council’s ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
